The Ocean
by Miss Mousse
Summary: Eram tempos dificeis... Mais mesmo nesses tempos um romamce poderia quebrar as linhas entre o bem e o mal... um precisava do outro assim como o oceano precisava das ondas...


Legenda:  
Normal é a musica  
_itálico e a narrativa/fala/pensamentos dos personagens  
**Negrito e itálico é a narrativa da autora chata XP**_

Disclaimer: Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador, apenas a historia é **MINHA.**(mensagem que eu copio o colo no começo de quase todas as minhas fics)**  
**

Dados da fic:  
Nome: The Ocean (a musica é em inglês mais eu fiz aqui em português)  
Autora: Miss Mousse  
Criada em: 24/03/06, depois que eu fiz um vídeo com essa musica amei tanto o vídeo que eu tinha que criar a fan fic também, quem quiser o vídeo e só deixar um recado pedindo que eu assim que possível entrarei em contato pra te mandar o vídeo,e só deixar seu msn.  
Shipper: Draco/Hermione não gosta?Não leia P

Censura:**LIVRE**

Perdão a falação e agora vamos a fic, boa leitura e espero que gostem .

------------------------------

Eu estou sozinho aqui?

Nunca consegui dormir uma noite até o amanhecer

Nós temos que tentar entender,

Isto não será fácil

Nós perdemos o sono por algum motivo

Estou sozinho hoje?  
Eu não consigo dormir uma noite inteira ate amanhecer...  
Nos dois temos que tentar entender que isso não vai ser fácil, mais eu te amo... E acabamos por perder nosso sono...

Você vem sem ser chamada

O silêncio se quebra por sua voz na escuridão

Eu preciso de você aqui à noite

Apenas como o oceano precisa das ondas

Não é preciso eu te chamar, vem sem nem precisar disso... O silencio e quebrado pela sua voz doce na escuridão ao meu redor... Eu preciso de você assim como o oceano precisa das ondas... Onde você esta?

Oh, a noite se torna o espaço que está em algum lugar entre

O que eu sinto e o que eu estou dizendo

Sentado no contorno da costa tentando entender isto,

Descobrir o significado

E alcançá-lo de qualquer maneira

A noite acaba se tornando um espaço em algum lugar do que eu digo e do que eu faço... Eu estou aqui sentado nessa costa escura tentando entender isso... eu quero descobrir o significado e quero alcança-lo de qualquer jeito...

A estação mudou

O vento sopra mais frio agora (mais frio agora)

As nuvens estão carregadas

A chuva cai forte agora, por toda parte...

A estação mudou... O verão se foi... E o vento esta soprando em meu rosto... Ouço sua voz aos meus ouvidos dizendo que o vento esta mais frio a cada dia... Eu te digo que as nuvens estão carregadas...e Agora começa a chover forte por toda parte...

Caia agora perto de mim

Como, estrelas que brilham e clareiam o caminho

Eu preciso de você aqui hoje à noite

Apenas como esta noite precisa da chuva (chuva)

(Você vem) Sem ser chamada, (Você vem)

Caia agora nos meus braços, caia como as estrelas que brilham e clareiam o caminho, assim como você clareou o caminho da minha vida... Você não sabe o quanto preciso de você essa noite... Apenas como essa noite precisa da chuva que cai sobre mim...  
_**Quando o homem que estava sentado ouve uma voz muito doce vir na sua direção,uma mulher muito linda,de pele branca feito a neve,os cabelos cheios castanhos cheios de cachos ate o meio das costas,os olhos da mesma cor que os cabelos,um corpo de curvas bem formadas,usando um vestido longo de mangas compridas com um guarda chuva verde escuro muito grande na mão chegava perto do homem e sussurrando as seguinte palavras em seu ouvido:  
**"Chuva?"  
"você sempre vem..."respondeu o homem ainda olhando pra frente fazendo a mulher dar um lindo sorriso.  
"Sem ser chamada, pois eu não preciso saber quando meu noivo precisa de mim"respondeu ela oferecendo a mão pro noivo levantar,mostrando um anel muito lindo de prata com uma esmeralda no meio.  
**Ele se levantou com a ajuda da noiva dando um lindo sorriso pra ela.  
Os dois ficaram frente a frente, ele aproximou o rosto do dela selando aquele momento com um beijo doce.  
**"Não me deixe sozinho essa noite..." sussurrou ele dando um forte abraço nela.  
"Nem nessa noite nem nunca..." respondeu ela com um sorriso.  
**Os dois se afastaram um pouco e foram andando muito lentamente ate uma casa que estava de frente pra praia,sabendo que nada poderia sapara-los.  
The End...  
**_------------------------------_  
**gostaram?não?estão chorando por que é muito linda?querem em dar um premio de melhor fic D/Hr?querem me bater por escrever um lixo desses?comenta pra mim saber o que acharam P  
bom eu to indo que eu tenho que atualizar umas duas outras fics minhas que tao por ae no ff u.u... xau bjks ;**_


End file.
